


Skate or die!

by solboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji and cheolhui are minor ships but they're still there, Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Recreational Drug Use, Some Swearing, i never proof read it i'm sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solboo/pseuds/solboo
Summary: Two skater boysThey're pathetically falling in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes solboo here  
> it's my first proper story since.........1 year and a half. all i did was write text fics and i'm just really rusty  
> also i didn't get a beta reader and my first language isn't english so yeah lmao i did my best tho,, also there might be a lot of incoherences here and there bc i don't really proof read it after i finish writing.. it makes me cringe for some reason
> 
> also i would like to thank @moonlightmemes for giving me a lot of ideas for this au, including the title!

Hansol sees them again. The last time he saw the group of friends, they were simply hanging out.

 

Hansol can recognize one of the boys anywhere. His flaming red hair are what have drawn him in the first place. He would like to see the guy’s features in details, but that would require having a reason to talk to the group.

 

…Is what last week’s Hansol would say. This time, the boy with red hair and his friends are skating. The black haired boy imagined a well crafted plan to get closer to the object of his admiration. He would go to the group and ask them to teach him how to skate. And maybe to be part of the group. Maybe. That would be ideal.

 

Mustering up his courage, the black haired boy goes in the skating boys’ direction. He is confident at first, but starts to overthink. “What if I’m not welcomed? What if they think I’m a loser?” he thinks. He jokingly calls himself a loser daily when he is with his roommates, but here isn’t the occasion to actually be one.

 

As he starts to get closer to the boy with red hair and his friends, Hansol realizes something: his classmate Chan is part of the group. How did he not recognize him every time he saw them? It’s probably because he only looked at the boy with red hair. With at least one familiar person in the group, Hansol feels a little more confident.

 

“Hey Chan!”

 

Chan confusingly turns his head in every direction until he finds the source of the call.

 

“Oh hi! What are you doing here?”

 

“I was just walking around until I saw you. I didn’t know you skate.”

 

“I do! But I’m not as good as the others.”

 

“You’re valid. Anyway I wanted to ask you and your friends something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Having three other people hearing your awkward small talk is a bit embarrassing, so Hansol tries to get to the point quickly. He turns himself to the general direction of the group.

 

“Yeah so… Can you guys teach me how to skate? I always wanted to skate but I never had the occasion to learn.”

 

It’s not completely a lie, but Hansol cringes a bit when he listens to himself. He genuinely wants to learn, but he always had some time to learn by himself, especially when he has a relatively big garage.

 

The guy with the chubby cheeks suddenly looks very interested. His wide smile made his cheeks even more squishy looking than they already are and his eyes turned into little crescents.

 

“Having a new member in the group wouldn’t hurt! Did you ever step on a skateboard before?”

 

“Yeah my friend Joshua has a skateboard for ironic reasons and he let me go on it once.”

 

“Is it because of Skater boy by Avril Lavigne?”

 

“...Exactly. He likes to ride it and sing the song while his boyfriend watches him.”

 

“Wild. Anyway, we welcome you in the team! I’m Soonyoung” He starts pointing at everybody in the group. “and this is Junhui, but we all like to call him Jun, this is Minghao, and this is Chan, but you already know him.”

 

After hearing Minghao’s name, Hansol quickly looks at him and his heart couldn’t take it: He has big and piercing eyes, the end if his nose is round, his ears are a little pointy it makes him look even cuter… hell, even his face shape is cute! The reverse teardrop shape Minghao’s face has is strangely attractive to him.

He need to snap out of it.

 

Hansol introduces himself and quickly after, the group starts to chat, briefly forgetting their activities. As the newest group addition, he didn’t feel awkward and the conversation goes smoothly. One thing that Hansol noticed is that Minghao doesn’t talk that much. Maybe he isn’t fluent in english yet and isn’t confident about his vocabulary? Or he’s simply naturally silent. Hansol isn’t going to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao couldn’t believe his eyes. And his ears.

 

He’s currently zoning out in favor of admiring the new member of the group. Minghao never fell for someone that fast.

 

He was already in love when the guy was talking to Chan. He’s painfully attractive and Minghao can’t control himself from staring. But when he started to introduce himself and talk to them, Minghao’s heart either stopped or was going too fast. He isn’t sure which one it was. He knows that Chan is looking at him at some point, but he just couldn’t control himself.

 

“Maybe we should let one person tutor him. The four of us teaching him would be a bit much.” says Jun.

 

Minghao snapped out of his trance.

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea. Who wants to tutor Hansol then? Chan would be a good match for him.” suggests Soonyoung.

 

“I-” Chan started, but is quickly cut off by Minghao.

 

“I volunteer!” he blurted. He said it so embarrassingly fast it made Chan snicker a bit.

 

Death is a good option now.

 

* * *

 

“Hao… I know you’re in love.” Chan says out of nowhere

 

“Yeah. And?”

 

“Damn, I didn’t think you would admit it that easily.”

 

“I would look like a fool if I denied it.”

 

Minghao is hanging out with Chan at the latter’s place after their encounter with Hansol. They were simply enjoying the comfortable silence until the younger spoke.

 

“You’re right. I saw you practically drool over him. And have you heard yourself when you said you would volunteer? It was hilarious!”

 

Minghao slapped Chan’s arm so hard the younger winced, but the little shit was still laughing.

 

Death truly is a good option.

 

“Don’t you dare rat me out. If I ever find out you told Hansol I love him, you’re dead!”

 

Chan pulled out his fakest gasp ever, and it made Minghao want to unfriend him at the second. “Do you think of me as such an unloyal friend?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay fair.”

 

* * *

 

Hansol comes back home to Seungcheol cooking dinner. The older is more often at home because the college exams period is over and he wants to pick up some household skills. He looks even more like a single dad of three than usual behind the kitchen counters.

 

“Dad. Hunger.”

 

“Hello to you too, Sollie. Dinner is ready in about 10 minutes.”

 

“Nice.”

 

Hansol then sits down at the table and talks with Seungcheol. The younger talks about how his day went and how he met his new friends.

 

“What is this Minghao to you? You talked more about him than the others.”

 

“Ah. Well, the first reason why I want to skate is to get closer to him. I saw him before and I kept thinking about him and guess what? He looks even better than I imagined!”

 

Seungcheol has an amused look on his face and Hansol knows exactly what he’s going to say.

 

“Do you have a crush on him?”

 

There it is.

 

“Nah I think it’s just admiration.”

 

“Aww my Hansollie has a crush! That’s so cute!”

 

Just when he was about to deny it, Mingyu and Wonwoo come storming down the stairs as they keep bickering on and on. It’s a usual sight when they’re together. They may look like they hate each other but it’s the opposite. It’s just their way to communicate and bond together.

 

“Hey! All the cat effects released are so good. Nothing can top them.”

 

“The fuck are you talking about? The cats are cute but the dog filter is obviously superior.”

 

“Oh my god what a basic bitch.”

 

“Wow fuck you, hippie!”

 

This time it’s about snapchat filters. Hansol wants to see them fight more to see if one of them can win the childish argument, but he wants to talk about his new squad to the duo.

 

“Hey I met Chan and his friends today.”

 

This made them stop immediately. Again, it’s not something unusual. If something catches their attention enough, they’ll stop fighting and they won’t continue it. Wonwoo and Mingyu then proceed to sit at the table across him and next to him respectively.

 

“Cool. Do I know anybody there?” Wonwoo asks.

 

“I don’t know. There’s Chan, Junhui, Soonyoung, and Minghao.” says Hansol.

 

“Is it Junhui Wen? I know him from high school! We still have each other’s phone number.”

 

“I know Minghao Xu if he’s your new friend.” adds Mingyu.

 

Hansol looks at the mentioned boy’s contact name on his phone and his last name is indeed Xu.

Now that’s interesting.

 

“Gyu, can you tell me things about him please? Pretty please?”

 

“Why?”

 

“He has a crush on him!” Seungcheol yells from the kitchen.

 

“No I don’t!” Hansol yells back.

 

Hansol’s cheeks are burning red as he tries to keep his composure. Why did Seungcheol have to tell something like that? And why did he even ask Mingyu so desperately? He knows Wonwoo will tease him for some days and will eventually stop, but Mingyu will definitely tease him nonstop. Especially when he personally knows Minghao.

Hell begins, he thinks.

 

“I just find him interesting, that’s all.”

 

“Yes, you sure do.” Wonwoo says.

 

The duo teases him until Seungcheol had to calm everybody down for dinner.

 

* * *

 

**skateboarding fails 2018 compilation**

**Horny:** meeting tomorrow at 10 at the skatepark!!! dont be late or i’ll eat your parents

 **dinosaur nuggets** : what kind of threat is tht

 **Horny:** hiss hiss bonch

 **Horny:** ALSO

 **Horny:** hansol is the idea of matching jackets appealing to you?? i’m the only one who wants them

 **nya uwu:** soonyouNG HTE WEATHER IS WAY TOO HOT FOR MATCHING JACKETS

 **h v c:** it’s a cool idea! i’m down for that

 **Horny:** HAH in your ass, jun

 **nya uwu:** okay but we still have more votes against the jackets

 **Horny:** oh u right,,

 **dinosaur nuggets:** god bless

 **slurpee straw neck ass:** actually…

 **dinosaur nuggets:** HAO I SWEAT TO GOD

 **dinosaur nuggets:** *SWEAR

 **nya uwu:** THE BETRAYAL

 **Horny:** XU MINGHAO SEO MYUNGHO THE8 ILY

 **slurpee straw neck ass:** dont call me the8 ever again.

 **slurpee straw neck ass:** but ily too

 **h v c:** !!!!! matching jackets!

 

“Fucking whipped.”

 

“Seokmin, if you read over my shoulder again, I won’t be afraid to slam your sorry ass on the floor.”

 

Minghao is hanging out in Seokmin and Seungkwan’s tiny apartment. The latter is out to buy groceries. Seokmin is aware of Minghao’s crush by reading his texts over his shoulder and by connecting the dots. Anybody can see that Minghao is totally whipped.

 

“Okay. It won’t stop me from doing it again though.”

 

“All my friend are snakes.”

 

While they were talking, Seungkwan comes bursting through the door with three other persons. Minghao talked to them and knows how to differentiate them, but he is not familiar with them at all.

 

“Y'all mind if Joshua, Jihoon, and Jeonghan come hang out?” asks Seungkwan.

 

“Nah, they can come.” Seokmin replies.

 

“Honestly I was going to invite them even if you said no.”

 

Everybody tries to fit in the tiny sofa, but only Jeonghan could make it. Seungkwan goes straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

 

“Whatever. I’ll seat on the floor with Jihoon.” declares Joshua.

 

“Heavy PDA?” Jeonghan asks.

 

“Heavy PDA.” confirms Joshua.

 

Jeonghan and Seungkwan proceed to make disgusted faces. The older imitates gagging motions and the younger does the ugliest face he can.

 

“This is what you get for not giving us the seats!” Jihoon exclaims.

 

The couple sits down on the carpet and lovingly hugs. Minghao isn’t going to lie, the sight makes him a bit jealous.

 

“God I wish that were me.” he accidentally says.

 

“What was that?” Jeonghan fully turns his head toward Minghao, and so does Seokmin. The couple didn’t hear him and continue their cuddling session.

 

This is what he gets for always referencing memes.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“He likes a guy called Hansol.”

 

SEOKMIN NO.

 

“Huh, is it Hansol Choi? I know him.”

 

Of course Joshua has to overhear him now. Minghao wants nothing but death for the past 2 days. With Hansol Vernon Choi’s entering in his life, everything is overly complicated. And his friends don’t make the situation easier.

 

“I think it is. His phone nickname is hvc.”

 

As usual, Seokmin can’t close his damn mouth. Minghao wants to skin him alive in front of everybody.

 

“...Not my business.” Jihoon says.

 

At least Jihoon is decent.

 

Seungkwan ends the ruckus by forcibly sitting on Jeonghan’s lap and turning on the tv. Minghao is grateful for having another friend who doesn’t know about his crush.

 

“Were you talking about Vernonie? He’s my classmate!”

 

Nevermind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol isn’t prepared at all. Minghao is probably going to touch him for teaching needs but the thoughts enough make him weak. Hansol is lying face down on his bed and is occasionally screaming in his pillow.

 

Mingyu decides to be a good roommate and check on him.

 

“Gay breakdown?”

 

“Gay breakdown.”

 

“I’ll stay with you until you go out for uh… moral support.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

They stay like that in silence for at least 10 minutes. Mingyu is on his phone while Hansol is still face flat on his pillow. Hansol is tempted to ask Joshua some weed to relax but going completely stoned to the skatepark is definitely not going to impress Minghao.

 

“Why are you wearing weed socks?” Mingyu breaks the silence by asking Hansol about his… questionable taste in socks. Mingyu always looks disgusted everytime he spots Hansol wearing them. The latter doesn’t know how to convince the older that weed socks are peak fashion.

 

“They’re cool okay! Joshua gave them to me!”

 

“Oh right. Your and Seungcheol’s weed man friend.”

 

“Yeah. He’s cool.”

 

“I’m doubting that right now.”

 

Hansol stops arguing with Mingyu and decides to go to the skatepark. He sees Mingyu quickly text someone, but doesn’t ask who it is.

 

* * *

bitchass dog: did i already tell you i’m roommates with hansol

slurpee straw neckass: yeah??

bitchass dog: okay so,, he’s wearing weed socks,,,

bitchass dog: good luck with that

 

Minghao doesn’t know why he isn’t surprised. For some reason he can totally picture Hansol raving about his socks to the group and disgusting at least Chan and Junhui. He isn’t sure about Soonyoung. Minghao forgives Hansol in advance for wearing them and makes sure he’s the only one allowed in his newly made _Can wear weed socks_ list.

 

The things he would do for love.

 

Minghao is with Soonyoung at the meeting point. The two of them are discussing about how Minghao can tutor Hansol without separating them from the group activities.

 

“How about we all uhhh do some easy exercises? Hansol can easily follow us like that.”

 

“Soonyoung. Last time you said we would do something easy, we went all in and you broke your thumb.” Minghao can’t control his deadpan expression. Hurting Hansol now would be a pretty bad idea.

 

“Oh yeah you’re right.”

 

Soonyoung is probably already thinking about something stupid, Minghao thinks. Before the boy with red hair could say something, someone sneaked up on them.

 

“How about we let The Vern decide for himself?”

 

“Jesus christ Junhui! Stop doing that!”

 

Minghao is sure he jumped one feet in the air. He hits Junhui’s arm as hard as he can and made sure it would sting for a few minutes. Thank god for Junhui’s sleeveless shirts.

 

“Nice nickname! I like it a lot.” Soonyoung has a knack for weird nicknames, and so does Junhui.

 

“Thanks. I like it too. Hey Minghao I’m going through your bag for some fresh H2O.”

 

“ Yeah sure. And don’t call it H2O again, nerd.”

 

Minghao agreed to let Junhui go through his bag, but quickly regrets it. He was about to snatch the bag out of Junhui’s hands, but he is too slow.

 

“Why do you have a box of pink and blue bandages? Not judging though, they’re really cute. It’s simply not your usual style.”

 

“Can’t I have something cute in my life without a reason?”

 

“It’s for Hansol.” Chan appeared out of nowhere. He was probably listening the whole band aid conversation but said nothing until the right occasion. Minghao can’t even defend himself.

 

Junhui has the smuggest look he could do on his face. He looks very punchable once again. Maybe punching Chan too would be a good idea.

 

“Oooh…”

 

“I’ll kill you one day.”

 

“Yeah okay.”

 

Soonyoung looks ectasic. Minghao notes that his all scrunched up face looks exactly like when he got two extra nuggets that one time.

 

“OwO what’s this? Does Minghao have a crush?”

 

“Did you really say that out loud? Wow.” Chan says. The younger of the bunch is clearly tired of Soonyoung’s habit to say emojis out loud.

 

Said crush is coming up to them. Minghao turns his head scarily quick in Soonyoung’s direction.

 

“I swear… if you say to Hansol that I have a crush on him, you’re dead.”

 

“God do I want to test your patience now.”

 

Why are all his friends so damn immune to his threats? He asks himself this everyday.

 

* * *

 

“Hey my guys.”

 

Hansol took some extra time to go to the skatepark. He made sure every dog he saw has been petted and every cat too if they were not too scared. If Hansol had to describe himself right here right now it would be “Big Baby Coward”. It’s totally accurate because 1) Seungcheol calls him a baby daily and 2) he’s a coward.

 

He told himself that he shouldn’t make a big deal out of it but half through his walk, he just couldn’t. Being with Minghao for so long without screaming in between lessons would be the reason of his death. Picture this: a gravestone with the writings “Couldn’t contain himself around his crush. Pathetic.”. That would be embarrassing.

 

Wait… crush?

 

“Hewwo.” Soonyoung said without missing a beat. Chan looks like he wouldn’t mind beating the shit out of Soonyoung.

 

“So… Are you ready for your first lesson?” Minghao asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s baby’s first skateboard lesson!”

 

Great way of saying you’re not ready at all, Hansol.

 

Learning a new skill with Minghao is honestly very counter-productive. Minghao has his hands either on Hansol’s shoulder or on his waist, which is most of the time. And it is very distracting.

 

Another distracting part of the lessons is Minghao himself. Seeing him up close is heaven and hell at the same time. At some point, while Minghao crouched down to put a pink bandaid on Hansol’s knee, the black haired boy managed to catch a beautiful sight: Minghao’s face is covered with a very faint cloud of freckles. If Hansol could kill himself over this at that moment, he would gladly do it.

  
  
  


Soonyoung calls everybody for a break, something that Hansol desperately needs.

 

“Wow, you should’ve seen yourself. You blushed at literally everything he did.”

 

Of course Chan has to say something about it. Fortunately, Minghao is gone for a snack run with Junhui at the nearby convenience store.

 

“If I were more coherent, I would insult you. You’re lucky my brain is completely fried.”

 

“Isn’t your brain fried, like, 99 percent of the time though?”

 

Hansol is ready to get some blood on his hands.

 

-

 

“Hey, how’s the lesson so far?”

 

Minghao is currently trying to pick between different ice cream flavors. Strawberry has a cute color and a nice sweet fruity flavor, while chocolate is a popular and good classic. He kind of wants to try out salted butter caramel ice cream even though caramel isn’t particularly his thing. For some reason, it reminds him of a certain someone. He looks up from the fridge and spots the tired cashier, not so ready to scold the two young adults for having the fridge constantly opened.

 

“It’s going fine.”

 

“Liar. I could see you losing your shit over him all the damn time.”

 

“Stop judging me, oh my god!”

 

“You better start to contain yourself, then.”

 

Minghao can’t even argue with Junhui because the latter is right. Minghao can’t stop losing his mind over everything Hansol does. Everything he does is too cute, and everytime the black haired boy needs some support, Minghao wants to scream. Hansol always has his hands on Minghao’s shoulder and the constant contact is way more than he can handle.

 

As Jun walks up to the counter, their phones start to buzz. The guys at the skatepark are spamming the group chat out of boredom.

 

**skate fast eat ass**

**Horny:** get your slow ASSES here were bored

**dinosaur nuggets:** my feet are made to stand on a skate but rn they’re on the floor ples

**nya uwu:** omg we’re gone for what? 10 minutes and you already want to exercise

**nya uwu:** what kinda demons………

**Horny:** the grind never stops!  


**nya uwu:** i’m blocking you

**Horny:** Ok.

**dinosaur nuggets:** get me a choco ice cream sandwich blease

**dinosaur nuggets:** my stomach needs sugar

**h v c:** AH

**h v c:** can somebody get me a vanilla ice cream?

**slurpee straw neckass:** k

“I’m paying for Channiesaur’s ice cream and you pay for Vern’s. How about that?”

“Sure, but quit it with your stupid ass nicknames.”

“Nah.”

* * *

Hansol is completely exhausted. It’s the end of the day and he’s suffering from all his (very minor) injuries and sweating over Minghao makes it even worse.

“Are you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay? I’m fucking dying, you fool.”

Chan is hunched over where Hansol is sitting. The younger has his _You’re so dramatic_ look on. Hansol bets he’s going to scold him.

“You’re so dramatic. If you weren’t such a drama queen, you would’ve made a move already.”

Hansol makes a loud defeated noise. Chan is right, he’s being over dramatic. It isn’t stopping him for arguing more with Chan.

“Have you ever been so infatuated with someone it’s killing you inside?”

“Not really?” Chan sighs. “I mean, I did have some crushes but they were very short-lived.

“Hah! You don’t know what I’m living then!”

“Again, not really.”

Soonyoung, Junhui, and Minghao tell them to go home safely before leaving. Chan was also about to leave before Hansol asks him if he wants to sleep over. Chan accepts and they wait for Mingyu to come pick them up.

Mingyu’s car always have at least one propriety of each of his housemates. Hansol picks up Seungcheol’s gloves and tosses them on the side before sitting in one of the back seats next to Chan. He notices Wonwoo on the passenger seat. It’s unusual for him to go out without a good reason.

“Hey kids.”

“Mingyu, fuck off. You’re literally one year older than me.”

Mingyu ignores Hansol and turns to Chan.

“I’m guessing you’re staying over tonight? Seungcheol will be so happy to see you!”

“Same there. I kinda missed him.”

Seungcheol and Chan are a great duo. They love to bug Hansol together and they call each other Papa bear and Tiny bear. The first time they met was when Hansol had to prepare a group project with Chan. Instead of studying, Seungcheol and Chan bonded over something. Hansol can’t remember because he was on his phone during their entire exchange.

“You. Why are you here?” Hansol points to Wonwoo. The latter smacks Hansol’s hand away and puts his phone down.

“Rude. I wanted to see if you would make an ass out of yourself with yourself. I’m too late to see that though.”

“That’s why you got out of the house? God you’re an asshole.”

“I know.”

As they drive, Hansol sees Wonwoo eyeing a McDonald’s. He knows Wonwoo will ask for a menu, only for Mingyu to refuse.

“Mingyu my pal, my guy, laddie, there’s a Mickey D’s right here. Let’s eat something good tonight.”

Mingyu is used to Wonwoo’s endless begging for fast food.

“Wonwoo. We already have food at home. Seungcheol is cooking for us.”

Wonwoo turns his entire body to the door window and fights back fake tears.

“I hate this fucking family!”

Mingyu doesn’t seem to be too phased by this.

  
  


“Chan… you need to help me with Minghao.”

It’s 12am and the two boys are messing around on their phones. Chan is in Mingyu’s bed while Hansol is in his own bed.

“What? You want me to be your wingman? Disgusted and unfriending you.”

“No, just… let me vent okay. Being around him for too long is bad. He’s my crush, you remember?”

Chan is rubbing his entire face with his palm. He looks very tired.

“God okay. I’m doing it only because I don’t want you to explode.”

“Sudden confession but you’re my favorite younger friend now.”

“Sure. Also, did you just admit Minghao is your crush?”

“Uh…”

Now he can’t deny it because it’s true. Hansol realized he is stupidly in love with Minghao Xu and he can’t get out of it.

* * *

Having a sleepover with Seokmin’s friend group is quite the experience.

You have two loud chatterboxes who are basically living in “their other home” as they say, a charming weed man and his grumpy boyfriend, and you can’t forget the sleepy figure that is roaming around between the kitchen and the bedroom. They like to be together all the time and they like to get stoned from time to time. It’s like every edgy teenager’s wet dream. Minghao thinks it’s nice.

Minghao just woke up and is on his way to the living room. Since he never went to Jeonghan, Joshua, and Jihoon’s house, he feels a bit lost. Especially since it’s the morning. Jeonghan is making some pancakes while Joshua is frying some eggs. The smell is pulling Jihoon out of his bedroom.

“Time to vore breakfast!” Jeonghan shouts from the kitchen.

Jihoon is padding to the table in the living room. Minghao is following him and takes a seat with the older.

“Why are you like this.” It wasn’t even a question. Jihoon seems to be used to say this to Jeonghan.

“Who said vore?” Seungkwan’s brown fluffy head is peeking from the guest room. Minghao makes a mental note that if he loses Seungkwan in a big crowd, he can simply yell “vore!” and Seungkwan would yell back.

Seokmin is also coming out of the guest room. His bright smile is the perfect sight to see in the morning.

“Food!”

Seokmin takes a seat next to Minghao. Seokmin keeps staring him. It doesn’t make Minghao uncomfortable and he knows what it means: Hey, how are things going with Hansol?

“Nothing happened. It’s not like I confessed to him already.”

Seokmin looks very, very disappointed. Jihoon stops looking at them in favor of staring at Joshua.

“Aw man… It would be cool if you two started dating.”

“I know. It’s just too soon for me to confess, you know?”

Jeonghan is putting a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, obstructing Jihoon’s view. Fortunately for him, Joshua also comes to the table to put an egg on everybody’s plates.

“Are we talking about Han…uhhhh...”

“Jeonghan. It’s Hansol.” Joshua is offended in behalf of his friend. What a nice guy, Minghao thinks.

“Ah yeah sorry. My memory is kinda shit.”

Jihoon doesn’t care too much about the conversation and starts to chew on his blueberry jam covered pancake. Joshua comes sit next to him and lovingly strokes his cheek. Jihoon looks like he’s purring.

Seungkwan, still very sleepy eyed, takes his phone and shows it to Minghao. The screen shows his texts with Hansol.

“I can be your instant wingman. I tell him you like him and shabadabadoo, you’re dating.”

“Absolutely not. Are you high?”

Joshua turns in their direction, still rubbing Jihoon’s chin like he’s a cat.

“Nah he didn’t ask me for some recently. He’s just very sleepy.”

Minghao still monitors Seungkwan in fear he will actually tell Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are very appreciated :'3c


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh it's been a while my guys,, hi

“Fuck my ass, it’s raining.” exclaims Soonyoung.

 

It is, indeed, raining. The skateboarding gang met up to simply hang out this day, only for their meetup to be inside. Everybody except for Junhui, who doesn’t mind lazing around inside, loves to spend their free time outside. After finding shelter at the nearby bus stop, Hansol finds a pretty good idea.

 

“Hey, why don’t we go at my house? We have a cool garage.”

 

“What can we do in a dusty old garage though?” asks Chan. Hansol takes offense at the adjectives the younger used, but tries his hardest to not insult him back.

 

“You’ll see.” Is all Hansol says.

  


Hansol’s garage is better than everybody expected. Shelves with multiple mechanical parts and building tools are placed all around the room and one of those middle school gym benches is placed in the middle.

 

“We like to build and transform stuff here.”

 

The others are looking around except for Chan who mumbles “Damn, it updated since the last time I came.” Soonyoung has his mouth hanging and is running around to look at the planks laying around here and there. He seems to have an idea in mind.

 

What they don’t notice is Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua hanging out at the very back of the garage, hidden by two shelves. The eldest acts like a caretaker while the other two are smoked out of their minds.

 

“Hey Sollie, you brought some friends to play here?” asks Seungcheol.

 

Before he can answer, Joshua squints before pointing at Minghao and exclaiming “Hey I know you, what’s up man! I’m not supposed to say that but I have to tell Hansol th-”

 

“Shut your mouth, you talk too damn much.” Jeonghan puts his free hand on Joshua’s mouth while he tries his best at putting the blunt on his lips. Hansol checks Minghao and the latter’s cheeks are tainted by a deep red. Maybe Joshua was going to tell something embarrassing? Anyway, the black haired boy can’t stop staring at Minghao now that he saw his troubled face.

 

The gang looks at the garage a bit more until Soonyoung comes rushing toward Hansol with a very, very excited face.

 

“Bro, my dude, can we make our own skateboards here?”

 

“Well, that’s why we’re here. To test out some more extreme boards.”

 

As someone who can get excited pretty easily, Hansol has his moments when he’s overly hyped, but he doesn’t know how Soonyoung is constantly bursting with positive energy and sunshine at almost every situation.

 

“I… have a good idea.” Soonyoung says quietly. He has his face all scrunched up and his hands over his mouth. Junhui trots over to them.

 

“It’s probably a bad idea where at least one of us gets hurt.” he tells Hansol and Soonyoung is greatly offended.

 

“Hey!” he yells. “If we’re all careful, everybody can have fun and nobody gets hurt. Simple logic.”

 

Junhui looks quite skeptical. “What’s your idea, then.”

 

“Now get this: glass boards-”

 

“Oh my god.” interrupts Junhui. Soonyoung offers him a sharp look.

 

“Let me finish. Like I said, glass boards. They’re quite breakable, right? We have to get the strongest glass we can find here and test it on the lightest among us.”

 

While Soonyoung was explaining his _great_ idea, Chan and Minghao casually added themselves to the conversation.

 

“Isn’t that me?” asks Minghao. “Bitch, I’m not your guinea pig.”

 

“Hey, how about one of us supports Minghao’s weight a bit and slowly releases him.” suggests Chan. “It’s less dangerous than letting him go alone.” Minghao looks like he wants to die.

 

“You demon child really want me to get hurt, huh?”

 

Chan shrugs. “Not really.”

 

Hansol is thinking about their possible future glass skateboard. It does look really cool so why not initiate a vote, right?

 

“I vote for the glass board! It’s cool!” shouts Hansol. Junhui is quick to vote right after.

 

“Bro it’s, like, very dangerous. Capital D.”

 

Chan and Soonyoung can’t stop their laughs from escaping their hell mouth and Junhui rolls his eyes. Hard. Minghao is also quick to vote.

 

“Yeah you know what, I changed my opinion. I’m for the glass skateboard.”

 

The last two also said yes. The group of friends proceeds to go find some decent material and the proper [outils] for their kneecaps destroying worthy board.

 

* * *

 

Minghao tries to find some wheels or any broken skateboard for their (very bad) idea. That task is the most difficult one they had and of course Minghao Xu has to do it for being a lovestruck fool. Good job, buddy. He might as well go walk all the way to the nearest warehouse and buy what is available.

 

“I bet my ass you would jump to your death if Hansol tells you to.”

 

“Chan, fuck off. I’m the biggest fool for the dude and you know it.”

 

“Yeah that’s why I love taunting you.”

 

Nobody can let him live: his friends, acquaintances, his crush… probably even God himself wants to burden him and won’t let him recover!

 

His youngest friend is searching for the wheels too after successfully finding what he was asked to find. Chan may act like a little shit toward Minghao most of the time when it’s about Hansol, but he’s also a friend who can bear his rants; Minghao is very thankful for that.

 

“Listen.” Minghao starts.  “Let’s go to the store to find those damn wheels and I’ll tell you everything i like about him. You have to be supportive, please.”

 

“Okay sure.”

 

They borrow someone’s umbrella and get ready to the unusual coldness outside.

  


“My guy, I have to tell you that Hansol has the most beautiful baby face I have ever seen.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I want to pat and pinch his fucking cheeks. They’re probably not as squishy as Soonyoung or uh, Boo Seungkwan, but they look very squishable, you know?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

It’s been five whole minutes of Minghao talking about Hansol and Chan already looks like he wants to run away and tell his classmate about the older’s endearing but painful crush.

 

“And his hair? Beautiful. Gorgest. Would pet if I had the courage to not die on impact as soon as my hand touches one strand of his hair.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Fuck you Chan, you said you would be supportive!”

 

They’re at the correct place to build anything, from a serious to joke-ish creation. The aisles all have something interesting to pick from, but they don’t want to beat their wallets to pulp for something they’ll probably break ridiculously fast.

 

“I am though.”

 

“Right.”

 

They pick up 3 sets and leave. They both wanted to go to the convenience store to buy some ice cream or anything else that is cool and sweet, but they have to pass as Minghao has to save his money for something else and Chan’s pocket money would decrease a lot faster than he planned. They’ll ask something from Seungcheol or Hansol if they’re that hungry for frozen treats.

 

“Listen Channie, you know what I want right now? Hansol in a sleeveless shirt. I wanna see those guns!”

 

“Okay, you thirsty ass mofo.”

 

“Where’s your supportive aura, bitch?”

 

“I’m supporting you by tolerating you.”

 

“Okay... Okay.”

 

* * *

**skate fast eat ass**

**slurpee straw neckass:** we’re here in 10 minutes

 **Horny:**

**dinosaur nuggets:** Don’t Talk To Me Ever Again

 **Horny:** that’s fair.

 

Hansol is waiting for Minghao and Chan on the gym bench with Soonyoung and Junhui. Now looks like the perfect occasion to talk about you know who.

 

“My dude… I saw you eyeing Minghao when he was bending down. You’re not slick.” Junhui starts.

 

“Shut. Shut the up.” Hansol thinks he’s in hell, trapped with two demons. Thankfully his younger friend isn’t here to fuel the fire even more and to reveal some parts of his rants. At this point he would just go upstairs and hole himself in his room.

 

“And he has no ass. What the hell, it’s your thing?” Soonyoung continues. The lovestruck boy is screaming inside and he sure loves to do so!

 

“Do you like to check out and comment on your friend’s butts?” Soonyoung offers Hansol a smug look.

 

“It’s my speciality.” The younger really can’t stand him like that.

 

“The.”

 

The older trio can hear the conversation and Jeonghan looks like he wants to participate.

 

“Oh shit, you like that Minghao dude? That’s so cool, man… He… uhh.” And he spaces out. First it’s Joshua, and now it’s Jeonghan. Hansol really wants to know what they were going to say. He’ll have to bother Joshua when he’ll be more coherent to know what’s up.

 

“I’m taking them upstairs and confiscating their weed before they die of spacing out too much.” says Seungcheol. Joshua throws him a questioning look.

 

“Fuck, is that even possible?”

 

“Yeah. You two will probably be the first victims.”

 

Hansol thinks he heard a slurred “fuck you” from Jeonghan as they leave the garage. Coincidentally, Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to check out whatever was happening down there.

 

“Minghao isn’t here?” asks Mingyu. Wonwoo decides to go see Junhui and catch up with him. They look so happy to see each other Hansol almost wants to ignore Mingyu in favor of listening to whatever they’re talking about.

 

“Just say you want to make me suffer and go.”

 

“Whoa calm down, I just want to see my buddy ol’ pal.”

 

“Doubt.”

 

Soonyoung goes over Mingyu and manages to impose himself even though the taller towers over him greatly. It’s honestly very impressive to see a tiny dude dominating his surroundings, especially when there’s a tall ass guy in front of him.

 

“So, you’re Mingyu? I heard a lot from Hansol and Minghao.” Soonyoung suddenly sounds like a parent, which Hansol founds very weird considering how goofy he is. Mingyu nods at that. “Let’s talk about… crushes.”

 

Oh my God.

 

“What are we? Parents or 8th graders?” asks the taller. He says that but they still go upstairs to discuss about Hansol’s embarrassing smitten self. All his friends are snakes but he doesn’t have the guts to unfriend them.

 

Just as they go, Minghao and Chan comes back from their equipment run and brutally flop on the bench.

 

“I’m going to sound like a dusty teenager but my feet aren’t made to walk. They need to skate.” Chan puts the emphasize on skate. He sways his feet back and forth and almost smacks Hansol’s legs when he comes to sit next to the boy with red hair.

 

“You are a dusty teenager though. And you say that so much.” confirms Minghao.” And i’m tired of hearing the same thing over and over.”

 

“Shut.”

 

Hansol can’t stop himself for laughing at that and Chan doesn’t miss hitting his legs now.

 

“And you, don’t laugh. You literally turned 18 in February.”

 

“Yeah but you’re still the baby here.”

 

“Hansol Vernon Choi, one day you’re going to die by my hands.”

 

Soonyoung comes back from his little discussion with Mingyu and interrupts the two babies’ fight. After Soonyoung sees that everybody is there, he declares that everybody needs to work on the skateboard now. The others sigh but they comply anyway.

 

The gang hears a faint “I miss my boyfriend” as they’re about to finish putting the wheels on the piece of glass they deemed okay to step on. Building their new skateboard wasn’t a long nor complicated task to perform, but they still had to be extra careful not to lose one of their fingers or something. It was Joshua’s voice, which means Seungcheol is coming downstairs to tell them something. The door opens and the eldest says something beautiful.

 

“Guys, we have pudding and ice cream upstairs!

 

And like the animals they are, they run upstairs and almost knock Joshua out of the way. They find Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu at the table and they’re all already eating. Seungcheol and Joshua are already in the living room as they take their seat. Hansol turns to the eldest and gestures for a hug.

 

“I love you so much, dad!”

 

“Dad?!”

 

Jeonghan and Joshua burst out laughing and they’re slapping each other’s arm out of habit. Seungcheol looks so embarrassed he wants to kill the two and then maybe kill himself.

 

“He’s a baby himself, how can he be a dad?” Jeonghan is tripping over each word because he’s laughing too much and Joshua is rubbing his back as if it’s going to help.

 

“Right?” replies Joshua.

 

In the midst of this mess that Hansol accidentally created, he takes the chance to look at Minghao. The latter has the cutest giggle Hansol has ever heard and if he had the power to classify it as the 8th wonder of the world, he would definitely do it.

Minghao’s long earrings are clinking together as he’s leaning on Junhui’s shoulder for some support (Hansol has to admit that he’s a bit jealous) and his hair is fluffing against the contact. _I would light myself up on fire for you_ , the lovestruck boy thinks.

 

They eventually finish their dessert and the household tells their guests to go home safely as they go out of the house.

 

Hansol would die for a one on one meeting with Minghao. Maybe it’ll happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not posting for so long, i didn't have any idea for a while and i didn't want to write something i have no faith in :/ anyway woop i hope you like this chapter (very gay)  
> also, this chapter probably has tons of grammar errors bc my dumbass can't proofread anything i write for shit without cringing lmao  
> and pls validate me;; i can't live without any feedback


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not proof read At All so yeah

When Hansol said he would die for a one on one meeting with Minghao, he didn’t think he would have it so soon.

 

After they tested out that very dangerous glass skateboard (Hansol slightly lifted Minghao which he is entirely grateful for, but it broke after they tried to do a trick with it), Soonyoung and Mingyu wanted to hang out with The Lads but Junhui and Chan already had plans ahead. Thankfully, Hansol was not completely alone with the love of his life but it honestly felt very close to a double date.

 

First, they went to the mall. It isn’t unusual for Hansol’s friends to simply hang out at the mall and maybe go dick around in the different stores without buying anything. Though as soon as they were all seated in the nice cafe near said mall, Soonyoung and Mingyu walked out of the place like it was completely normal to leave your friends without telling them anything.

 

_ “Alright we’ll leave you there. Bye!” _

 

Soonyoung’s voice is resonating in his mind. Those bastards really planned to leave them all alone and Hansol feels like he’s going to make a fool of himself for the rest of the day. Amazing!

 

“Hey, are you okay? You look… constipated.”

 

Fuck, was he thinking that hard?

 

“Oh yeah I’m alright! I was just thinking of uhhh…” Quick! Think about a good bullshit excuse! “Wonwoo. He stole my favorite socks this morning.”

 

“Oh I feel you. Mingyu is always stealing my hand cream and he forgets to give it back.”

 

Hell. Yeah. That was so close the black haired boy feels goosebumps all over his body.

 

Now that they’re all alone together, it honestly feels very awkward. Minghao is on his phone, which is not a very good sign, and the mixed boy desperately wants to find a good topic. An idea came up to him: why not openly talk about his thirst? Of course it has to be subtle, he won’t just yell out how whipped he is in front of an entire cafe.

 

“Hey Hao, you like to dye your hair, right?” he starts.

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

 

Hansol thought about it for a while and now that he has the guts to actually suggest it, he feels pretty damn good.

 

“Silver would suit you a lot, you know? With purple undertones, maybe.”

 

Minghao seems like he’s thinking about it, which makes Hansol very pleased. Imagining a silver haired Minghao is good but actually seeing him like that would make him self destroy in a good way.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, it’s a pretty good idea!”

 

He’ll self destroy for sure then. Goodbye jewel red, hello sultry silver.

 

* * *

As Hansol is ordering their drinks, Minghao takes the opportunity to text Seokmin about his possible hair dye. Once he opens the chat, he doesn’t hesitate to directly scream at Seokmin for support.

 

**fashionista bihtc:** HEY

**fashionista bihtc:** WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME WITH A HAIR DYE JOB

**maria:** yes

**fashionista bihtc:** huh?

**maria:** i don’t want to fuck it up lmao ask joshua

**maria:** he did his hair himself

**fashionista bihtc:** oh thanks :0c

**maria:** np : >

**maria:** did vernon ask you to do it or what??

**fashionista bihtc:** nnnot really

**maria:** hm.

 

Guess he’ll try to survive another round of teasing again. Joshua is nice and his peach colored hair looks good but since he is practically bff with Hansol, he will definitely try to make him lose his mind for the entire bleaching and dying process. Damn you Seokmin Lee for not knowing how to do it.

 

“Who the fuck is Maria?”

 

Minghao lets out one of the most pathetic little mouse scream he could do. Hansol looks quite puzzled as he sets down their drinks, so Minghao assumes he only saw Seokmin’s nickname.

 

“It’s Seokmin Lee, if you know him.”

 

A light bulb appears on top of the black haired boy’s head. That’s what Minghao likes to imagine since he is so expressive. It’s comical and strangely relieving to see Hansol like that.

 

“Oh, I think I heard Mingyu talk with him one day on the phone.”

 

Well, Seokmin does speak pretty loudly. Minghao wouldn’t be too surprised if Hansol heard their entire conversation.

 

“He sings a lot and he wants to major in music in college. That’s why he’s Maria.”

 

Another light bulb. It’s honestly hilarious to see him shift his expression so easily.

 

“Oooh okay.”

 

Accident: deviated!

 

“Why are you Fashionista Bitch then?”

 

Uh. Maybe not.

 

“All my friends call me a fashionista so they changed my nickname like… yesterday.”

 

“Oh coolio! Can you, like, dress me one day?”

 

Huh???

 

“Sure, if you want? I’ll bring you at mine one day.”

 

Oh my god you fucking idiot. Your chaotic bi is showing.

Now, Minghao knows that he is absolutely fucked. Capital F. Bringing Hansol home will destroy him for sure and he won’t be able to get over himself. Rest in piss Minghao Xu, you won’t be missed.

 

“Also, you look nice in a tank top.”

 

An absolute fool… Minghao wants to scream.

 

“Nice. And also thank you.”

 

You know that little dying animal noise? It’s what Minghao wants to do everytime he does something stupid. Drinking his matcha frappuccino will make him shut up for a while.

 

* * *

 

Did that interaction really happen? Did it really really happen? Hansol needs to pinch himself real quick.

 

“Ouch!”

 

It hurts. Minghao throws him a questioning look.

 

“Why did you even do that?”

 

“I don’t know, man. I think about things and they need to happen.” That was the worst explanation of what happens in his head. The chinese boy doesn’t press the question and Hansol is kind of worried that he finds him slightly weird.

 

They are strolling in the nearest park they could find and it’s surprisingly very nice since it’s, well, only a park. It must be every dog owner’s choice of place to walk their dogs and the duo can’t stop looking at every single dog that walks past them. Truly soulmates, wow.

 

“I want a dog so bad but they cost a lot…” Minghao looks very cute. He is slightly pouting his lips and Hansol wants to kiss that pout away.

 

He doesn’t have the courage for that.

 

“Yeah same. Mingyu asked for one recently but everybody rejected the idea because of the cost.”

 

He wouldn’t mind adopting a dog with Minghao, though. They would make excellent parents for their future puppy. It’s frankly quite frustrating to imagine himself with the skater boy of his dreams, married with a dog and in a beautiful house. It’s kind of a cliché vision for your future but hey, he’ll make go with it. Also, Hansol likes kids but he has no idea how to care for one. Maybe Minghao has more natural protective instincts than him.

 

“Damn that sucks. Hopefully you’ll get one when you’ll have a stable job or something.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

  
  
  


“Hey bitch, maybe you can help me clean the dishes?”

 

“It’s. Literally two plates and two cups. Do it yourself.”

 

Hansol is welcomed home by the melodious and calming voices of Mingyu and Wonwoo. It sure breaks off his love potion state and grounds him on planet earth again.

 

Before parting, Minghao made sure that the black haired boy comes home safely by walking him to his door and wishing him a good evening. Hansol’s body felt like putty but Minghao didn’t have to know that.

 

“God, I shouldn’t have eaten that cake with your bitch ass.” Mingyu bites back.

 

“I don’t hear you anymore! I’m going upstairs!”

 

They’re honestly like those annoying siblings who can’t stop insulting each other, but deep down they care deeply for each other. It’s cute but it’s seriously so annoying to hear them constantly fight.

 

Hansol sees Seungcheol reading something on the couch and decides to go pester him.

 

“Hey Cheol! What are you reading?”

 

“Oh hey. I’m texting Chan right now and I’m waiting for his answer.” Seungcheol turns his head to directly talk with the younger, but his eyes still want to land on the phone screen. “Did you have fun with your friends?”

 

That sure sparks some bratty instincts in Hansol because the older normally doesn’t wait for a text like that unless it’s something important for him. Seungcheol’s phone is now in danger. 

 

“Yeah, I had my skateboard lessons as usual and I hung out with Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Minghao after.”

 

First, he’s trying to subtly stretch his neck to see what’s going on… which isn’t quite successful. Seungcheol noticed him and blocks the screen with his hand. Suspicious behavior! Hansol continues to tell how his day went like he isn’t plotting to know what’s going on.

 

“But Soonyoung and Mingyu ditched us when we went to a cafe! Those fuckers need to watch out when they go to sleep, especially Mingyu.”

 

More neck stretching. He might as well just stand up now. The older is getting more and more protective of his phone, which means that the younger has to update his brattiness level.

 

“That’s nice Sollie, but please don’t try to look at my phone?” This is when ultimate pain in the ass Hansol rises. You can tell by his features that he’s going to unleash his power: crescent shaped eyes, smile that goes all the way to his ears, and higher shoulders. All that while staring at his pray. Seungcheol is very aware of those signs, but isn’t aware enough to get up and run away.

 

“Hansol Vernon Choi if you even try to brawl with me, I have the power to ground you as the eldest in this house.”

 

And it obviously doesn’t stop him. The older is very ticklish and Hansol doesn’t hesitate to exploit this weakness and he has unsurprisingly Seungcheol’s phone in his hands. What he discovers is… very juicy, to say the least.

 

**Eyelashes Supreme:** Hey channie! Can i have junhui’s phone number?

**dinosaur nuggets:** yeha sure

**dinosaur nuggets:** *yeah omg i sounded like soonyoung for 2 sec

**dinosaur nuggets:** lmao do you have a crush on him or something????

**Eyelashes Supreme:** Uh. Maybe.

**Eyelashes Supreme:** Keep it between us, maybe?

**dinosaur nuggets:** djgjdsgsdjf i ca n’t believe

**dinosaur nuggets:** but yeah dw i’ll keep my mouth shut

**Eyelashes Supreme:** This is why you’re my favorite son

**dinosaur nuggets:** yw! it’s x-xxx-xxx-xxxx btw

 

“Oh my god, you have a crush on Junhui.”

 

Stating the obvious makes Seungcheol’s cheeks go cherry red. Hansol lets him snatch the phone away and the older buries his face in the nearest pillow he could find. Hansol finding out about Seungcheol’s crush means that they are at equal ground.

 

“Shut up! He’s really cute, shut the fuck off and don’t look at me!”

 

Heh.

 

“Now, don’t tease me about Minghao too much.”

 

“...Sure.”

 

* * *

Minghao contacted Joshua for the hair dying and the next day, the chinese boy is in the Jeonghan Joshua Jihoon household bathroom. Seokmin and Seungkwan are also there, so Jihoon doesn’t feel obligated to keep Jeonghan company and clings to Joshua like a koala. It’s cute but not very useful now.

 

“Jihoon, I need to have my arms free.” Said boy reluctantly peels himself off of Joshua’s body and goes to sit on a little bathroom stool. Minghao feels a little bad for laughing at Jihoon being all sulky but it’s just so unusual to see him show his cute side so freely.

 

“So, what do you have there?” asks Joshua. Minghao shows him the bottle of grey hairdye and the older winces.

 

“I feel so bad for your hair, man.”

 

“Eh, it’s alright. They’ll repair themselves eventually.”

 

As Joshua is bleaching Minghao’s hair, the younger takes the opportunity to ask some questions. He was always curious of something about Joshua’s occupation.

 

“Why do you have peach colored hair if you’re a dealer?” starts Minghao. “Wouldn’t you want to appear as intimidating as possible?”

 

Joshua just shrugs.

 

“I don’t sell outside our neighborhood so I’m A-okay. I mean, do you see how calm it is?”

 

He’s right, the neighborhood is pretty calm and the cops don’t usually do anything there. It’s the perfect place to sell if you don’t want to be too stressed out.

 

“And like that, I can be approached by younger and more innocent peeps. Some of them are ready to buy so little for so much!”

 

“Oh my god you evil bastard.” Minghao playfully said. Joshua looks like he’s clutching his heart with a pained look on his face. They can hear Jihoon quietly laughing in the background.

 

Minghao can’t stop thinking about the final result. Will it look charming or will it make him look like a grandpa? Joshua reassures him by saying that he would make it work either way.

 

After looking at the soft mint tiles for way too long for his liking, Minghao thinks about how Hansol’s name wasn’t even pronounced once and no teasing was made. Did Seokmin come through and didn’t tell Joshua about the reason behind the hair dye?

The soon to be grey haired boy will definitely treat Seokmin to some Mickey D’s later in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no plan for this one so. h. i hope you enjoy that blooming cheolhui tho  
> also as usual if you don't feel shy pls validate me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dudes i'm so sorry it took me literally more than 4 months to update skate or die,, i really want to update it asap but my creativity is unfortunately very dead...  
> i decided to post the [decent] amount i wrote from those past months (1000 words lmaooo) and maybe i'll get that Creative Spark i've been waiting for
> 
> also if you see any grammar error it's bc i haven't proof/beta read the chapter

Hansol wakes up slowly to the sound of two voices. In his sleepy state he can identify Seungcheol and… Junhui? They’re moving quite fast compared to him and Minghao… or he’s just extremely slow. Yeah, that’s probably the case.

He does his summer holiday routine. Wake up at 11am or even later, stay in bed for at least an hour, get up, eat and bother Seungcheol. Now he’ll have to skip step two and go bother the blooming couple to scrape some fun moments in his life. For once he’s not the one getting endlessly teased and he’s sure going to abuse his power on the eldest.

 

“Hey, good morning Vern!” Junhui’s voice is booming through the living room. He looks so happy and blushy next to Seungcheol, Hansol feels almost bad for ruining the moment.

 

“Hey bruv.”

 

He goes in the kitchen to grab his favorite cereals without any bowl or spoon to eat them with his hands (Seungkwan called him a disgusting fuck the first time Hansol did it in front of his best friend) and sits on the couch right in front of Seungcheol and Junhui. He feels like a proud, nasty pest and he loves it. Junhui doesn’t seem to mind but the eldest is not so subtly telling him to go away; Hansol can clearly see him mouth “go away” and “fuck off” when the youngest is persisting a bit too much for his taste. Bratty moments are on, Hansol is going to munch.

 

If you can hear crunching noises in the Choi and company house, it’s the youngest of the house trying to annoy someone without going too close to his target. Fuck Seungcheol and Junhui for teasing the shit out of him, now he’s also playing this game.

His antics continue for a while but unfortunately for him, Chan and Minghao are here to pick up the other two skater boys for their regular meetings. Hansol was about to follow them but he caught the most beautiful sight he has ever seen: his crush with the silver hair he was dreaming about paired with a white beanie and his usual loopy earrings. Rest in peace Hansol Vernon Chwe, your eyeballs have seen beauty in its rawest form.

 

“My guy, are you okay? Everything’s good up there?” asks Chan. Hansol hasn’t come back from his shocked state but quickly returns on planet Earth because Junhui slapped the back of his head quite hard for revenge. “He’s good now.” assures the eldest.

  
  


Practice goes as usual: Soonyoung falling off of his skateboard at least three times and scraping his kneecaps, Chan and Junhui working together to master a move, and Hansol absolutely dying because of Minghao. The latter’s touches aren’t really helping the lovestruck boy focus and stay on his skateboard because they feel like fire on his body.

 

“Your face is so red since I came to pick you up this morning.” says Minghao. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

This made Hansol almost trip. Minghao is sitting on the stairs in front of the [...] and made a sign to the younger to come sit next to him.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

He really isn’t.

 

“Your hair…” Hansol sputters the first thing that’s on his mind. “did you dye it yourself?”

 

“Joshua practically did all the work for me. He’s an angel, honestly.”

 

_ The real angel is you. _

Is what the younger would say but Minghao’s reaction is like a russian roulette game but with five of the slots loaded.

 

Hansol hasn’t sat down yet so his crush gestures one more time to come next to him.

 

“Come sit down next to me.” as soon as Hansol’s butt hit the stairs, Minghao takes his trademark serious look and looks directly into Hansol’s eyes. The black haired boy is taken aback at first but...

_ That’s really hot. _

 

“Now listen to me young man, I am talking directly into your ear now. I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“Shut the hell up, I won’t pick up Bambi for the PS2 for you!” Hansol exclaims as he playfully hits Minghao’s shoulder. Their banter stops after Soonyoung calls them to have a “professional meeting”, as the second oldest says.

 

-

 

“I was memeing but my brain... she’s died.” Minghao’s heart is still beating fast from the direct eye contact he initiated himself. There’s no cure against foolishness so he’s being quite hard on his poor blood pressure.

 

“You stupid fool.” It’s Chan’s favorite thing to say to the silver haired boy. The latter can't deny it and it must be a lot of fun to see him react every single time that fact escapes Chan’s mouth. “Stop being a coward and, I don’t know, make an actual move instead of acting like this?”

 

He’s right. Minghao knows damn well he’s right. He needs to act and flirt with the love of his life instead of dancing around like he’s doing.

 

“Shopping date.” The chinese boy suddenly says. Chan doesn’t seem to understand why Minghao felt the need to say that without any context but still encourages the older to act on his idea. Luckily for the younger, Minghao has the guts to ask his crush on that shopping date he wanted so much.

  
  
  


“This hoodie looks nice, it has weed on it.”

 

“We get it, you smoke weed.”

 

It isn’t very romantic. They’re in a trashy place where they can find what a stereotypical stoner would wear: weed socks, good vibes hoodies, a lot of green… you name it!

It isn’t very romantic but of course Minghao Xu has to be head over heels and still views it as a good date spot.

 

“My guy, I don’t smoke that often.” There’s something wrong with the silver haired boy if his heart flutters at “my guy”. Hansol zooms to the good vibe caps and tries one on whole Minghao is stuck on panic mode.

_ You stupid fool. _

 

They got matching hoodies even though it feels like Satan’s butthole outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i put memes every time i have the occasion to do so


	6. Chapter 6

“They’re all so pretty but I’m kinda scared of getting my ears pierced… or anything else, actually.” Hansol fidgets around Minghao’s favorite tattoo and piercing parlor, admiring the shiny accessories.

Minghao threw the idea of having matching piercings with Hansol without much thoughts but the younger find it so great he couldn’t keep in place and bounced to show his approval. Bless him.

Also thank you, waiting line at Starbucks for always giving some good ideas when you can’t choose between your usual and something that may be slightly better.

 

“Hey, you’re not obligated to get anything pierced.” reassures Minghao. “We already have some nice matching hoodies.” Hansol still doesn’t want to give up even if he’s afraid, the silver haired boy somehow finds it endearing. The younger shakes his head and continues to browse for something that doesn’t look threatening (don’t ask) while Minghao looks for a potential future tattoo.

Eventually, Hansol finds his desired piercing without telling which one it is to his friend. They book an appointment as soon as possible so the youngest doesn’t chicken out last minute.

It does feel like a very boyfriends thing to do… And that makes Minghao sweat a little bit.

 

-

 

“Hey man, did you have a nice time with Hao?”

 

“Bro… I have the biggest butterflies in my stomach right now.”

 

Mingyu is on the couch and Hansol can see his shit eating grin from the doorway. The taller lets out an annoying _hmm_ before turning back to the tv. He’s watching some sort of bad reality show constructed around fake drama to get more teenage girls and bored old men to watch the show and Hansol wonders why Mingyu likes to stay on that particular channel when he’s bored out of his mind.

Voyeurism maybe?

Anyway, Hansol takes a sit next to Mingyu.

 

“Do you think I should confess tomorrow?” It comes out of nowhere, spilling out of Hansol’s lips. It surprises him a little, thoughts shouldn’t come out carelessly out of nowhere but this time, perhaps Mingyu has something good to say, maybe some food for thoughts.

“I say, shoot your shot. You don’t have anything to lose.” says Mingyu confidently. It scares the younger a tiny bit and he’s also weirdly admiring the older’s bold recommendation. “And I’m sure Hao likes you back.” Mingyu knows best.

“I don’t know, man. He’s so cool and he probably wouldn’t like a guy like me, you get me?” Mingyu simply deadpans at how clueless Hansol is and pushes him off the couch. Hansol lets out a tiny _rude_ before holing himself up in his (and Mingyu’s) room.

  
  


Hansol, a lovestruck fool, a complete idiot to love, was ready to confess to his crush the day before or maybe even serenade him but now he’s absolutely petrified. It occupies his mind for the most of his lesson and it’s starting to bug him too much for his liking. Hell, he thinks Minghao is starting to get annoyed with his sudden inability to even stay balanced on a skateboard. Thankfully, Soonyoung tells everybody to take a break before Hansol embarrasses himself more.

 

“What the hell are you so unpractical for today? You’re trying to impersonate a marble statue or something?” Chan says before playfully hitting Hansol’s legs in an attempt to make his limbs work again. “Or is it Minghao who’s making you disfunction more than usual?” Chan hit bullseye which makes Hansol jump comically high. “And… And what about it?” If you want to see disgust in its physical form, it’s painted in all its glory all over Chan’s face. Hansol thinks the younger is ugly as shit like that, it’s kind of funny.

“Oh my God, you stuttered.” Hansol feels like a shoujo manga protagonist. He only stuttered once but added up with him fidgeting with his hands, not looking into his friend’s eyes, and losing it over a guy and you have the recipe for the attaching main character in your favorite pink tinted romance manga.

“I’m so tired of seeing you like that.” Chan continues. “Go confess to him before I kick your ass.” Hansol isn’t particularly scared of his youngest friend but he does feel bad for using him as a love advice number for so long. He gulps and gathers his courage before going up to Minghao.

“Yes sir.”

 

-

 

“Hey Soonyoung, do you think Hansol hates me?” Minghao has to ask his friend about it because it’s hurting him quite a bit. Hansol has been avoiding Minghao’s stares and touches a lot today and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Minghao, my man, my pal, my good bitch, you call me stupid so much but look at you go, out-stupidying me.” Soonyoung shushes Minghao before he could say anything. “Yes, I know that word doesn’t exist.”

Minghao desperately needs new friends as his current friends aren’t willing to help him with any of his Hansol related problems. The man of his dreams is acting weird around him and he’s too much of a coward to face him directly. Sad. Tragic.

“Anyways, where’s Jun? He disappeared when you told us to take a break.” asks Minghao.

“He’s calling his boyfriend. Jealous?” Soonyoung shoots Minghao a nasty look right after saying that, that damn hamster!

“Ugh, I wish I had a boyfriend!”

“Maybe if you told Hansol how you feel you could have a boyfriend, you know?” Minghao somehow feels the need to challenge Soonyoung. The chubby cheeked boy has been getting on Minghao’s nerve too much.

“I’m confessing right now, watch me!” This leaves an amused Soonyoung watching Minghao stomp off to wherever Hansol is. Minghao is lucky enough to find his crush sooner than expected since he is headed to Minghao direction.

 

“Uh… Minghao I-”

“Hey Hansol.”

It’s a mess, they talked over each other and an awkward silence installed itself between them. As much as he wants to let the black haired boy talk first, Minghao is a man on a mission.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

Hello? That’s not exactly what he's supposed to say! Unfortunately, he isn’t in some sort of dating simulation and he can’t go back to choose a different answer.

He wishes he was because Hansol looks very taken aback and Minghao braces himself for what his crush will say.

 

“I… Um… I don’t like you. I-” Minghao doesn’t let Hansol finish before blasting off on his skateboard. Tears are threatening to fall as he’s going home and sure as hell doesn’t care about anybody looking at his crying-because-of-rejection face. He may have seen someone he knows, so maybe he does care a little bit.

Minghao flops on his bed as soon as he is in his room and the first thing he does is texting Soonyoung.

 

 **fashionista bihtc** : fuck you soonyoung it didn twork. fuckin rejected me

 **fashionista bihtch** : and cancel hte meeting too pls

 

-

 

“- love you…” Hansol’s voice quickly fades away and he realizes how stupid his wording is. That whole “I don’t like you, I love you” stuff only works in cheesy books and movies, not in real life. Why did he panic and pull that awful line on Minghao?!

 

“Bro, you good?” Soonyoung quickly jogs to Hansol. “Gosh I’m so sorry. There’s no need to hide it now, I guess.” The older rubs Hansol’s back in hope to comfort him despite how little effective it is. “Minghao has been in love with you for a while now and I pushed him to confess when he wasn’t ready.”

Hansol feels stupid. His thoughts to speech system failed him with his not at all unrequited crush. He feels terrible.

 

Soonyoung calls Chan and Junhui and ends the meeting for the day, for Hansol and Mingao.

  


“It’s all a misunderstanding, right?” asks Junhui. Hansol nods sadly and rests his head on the older’s shoulder.

They’re sitting on Mingyu’s bed. Junhui decided as Hansol’s self proclaimed second dad figure to comfort him as much as possible. “How about you take some time for yourself before taking another chance, hun?” He’s right but right now all Hansol wants is to hide from Minghao forever.

“What if he doesn’t like me anymore?”

“Then I’ll beat his ass for changing his mind so quickly.” Junhui moves a bit away from Hansol and the bed creaks. It’s time to buy a new bed for Mingyu. “You’re a wonderful guy, Vern! I’m sure he still loves you.”

It sounds fake to Hansol’s ears but he wants to believe Junhui and take another chance in a more appropriate place and of course, with more organized thoughts.

“Yeah, thank you Jun.”

  


It’s the next day and Hansol wants advices and the person he contacts first is none other than mister Joshua Hong. The man may act like a clown most of the time but he sure as hell knows how to comfort someone and knowing their boundaries. Between the two couples Hansol knows, Joshua and Jihoon’s couple journey is much longer and Seungcheol and Junhui’s time to confess was way too smooth to his liking.

 

“Did you really expect your confession to work?!” Joshua’s voice might destroy Hansol’s eardrum if he keeps his ear too close from the phone. He adjusts his phone one more time before replying.

“It’s not my fault if I can’t process my thoughts into words, my dude.”

Silence. The black haired boy interprets it as _you dumb bitch_ or something relatively similar and decides to wait for Joshua to continue.

“It kinda reminds me of how I accidentally sent Hoonie some nudes one day and he came over to profess his love right after seeing them.”

“Excuse me, what?” Hansol wants to ask so many questions but he’ll limit himself to one to save some time; Minghao comes first. “What does that have to do with my situation?”

He can hear Joshua obnoxiously tutting him over the phone while maybe changing his position wherever he’s sitting.

“What I’m trying to say is; just go with the flow, I guess?” More silence. “Anyway, just… just listen to me and fix that misunderstanding tonight under the moonlight or something. It will work out, I’m sure of it.”

“...Space nerd.”

“You’re a space nerd too, bitch.”

 

-

 

 **h v c** : hey

 **h v c** : meet me at the skatepark at 8pm

 **h v c** : i have something to tell you

 

It’s a miracle Minghao read Hansol’s text and it’s an even bigger feat for him to go to the skatepark. Call it the power of love or whatever. Or maybe desperation. If Hansol doesn’t show up in 5 minutes he’ll go back home and swear he’ll never fall in love with a boy ever and-

“Hey.”

Well, that’s a promise he doesn’t have to make now, very fortunately.

“Hey.” Minghao says back.

It takes a moment for one of them to continue. Minghao fiddles with his fingers behind his back while Hansol lightly rocks back and forth while looking down. Eventually the black haired boy stops imitating a rolly polly doll and continues the conversation.

 

“Yeah, uh.” Very nice start. “I didn’t mean to reject you earlier, you know?”

 

What, are Minghao’s chances still standing? Which deities or superior forces are there with him to bless him? Minghao can’t currently form any coherent sentences and he’d probably look like a fool, so he waits for the younger to continue.

“I accidentally pulled a movie scene line on you and it didn’t work.” “Gosh, I’m so sorry. You don’t know how much I love you. I just… I just fell so hard for you and I really really really want to hold your hands!” Hansol moved around so much while talking, it made Minghao feel all mushy. Everything he does is endearing. “And maybe… maybe I want to kiss you too?”

 

That’s it, Minghao can’t take it anymore. He takes Hansol’s hands in his own and lets go of the thoughts he kept in his head for too long.

“I want to kiss you too!” His eyes are sparkling like the night sky. His whole body is tingling and his emotions are overflowing; it’s showing by the tears freely escaping from his eyes. Minghao doesn’t want to wipe them away. “I love you so much, Hansol! I feel like I’m going to explode everytime i think about you!” He says before hugging the life out of the younger.

It feels so good.

It feels so good to pour your feelings out, to be loved back, to feel so alive.

Minghao feels like he’s floating away.

“You scared me so much, idiot.” He says through his laughter and tears. “I really thought you didn’t like me that way.”

Hansol gets out of the hug to kiss Minghao’s tears away and the latter would describe that experience as pleasantly electrifying.

“I’m sorry.”

“You really don’t look like you’re sorry, babe.” A grin is plastered on Hansol’s face.

“Call me that again and maybe I’ll look more sorry.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Babe.” Minghao sees Hansol play with his septum piercing when he shouldn’t. The piercing hole needs to heal but Hansol clearly doesn’t know how to control himself. “Hey, hands off your piercing!”

“Oh shoot, sorry.”

He stops for two seconds before touching it again.  Minghao has to sit down next to him and hold his hand for him to stop. Hansol’s other hand is holding his phone and he probably won’t let it go, so it’s okay.

 

They’re at the skatepark again, at the same place they properly confessed to each other. It’s nighttime and their only light sources are their phones, the lamps, and maybe the moon. As expected, the night is warm again.

 

“You know what?” Hansol breaks the silence and a cool breeze blows around them as he spoke up.

“What?”

“Nooo, you gotta guess.”

“You love me.”

The younger’s expression visibly softens. He probably wanted to mess with Minghao but got emotionally bested by his boyfriend. Minghao loves to say this instead of trying to guess and it always gives some interesting reactions.

“Yes but what I wanted to say…” It takes some time before Hansol can go back on track. “Wonwoo saw you skateboarding down the street while crying. He said he wanted to walk around mindlessly around the neighborhood but he immediately went home to tell Seungcheol and Mingyu.”

“Oh God... “ So that was Wonwoo Minghao saw. He silently curses himself in embarrassment before pulling himself together. “I thought I saw someone familiar but I didn’t care enough at the time!”

You know those times when you want to keysmash in real life? Yeah, he really wants to do that right now. His boyfriend laughs at him before lunging himself on Minghao.

“It’s alright, it can make a fun story to tell our kids in the future.”

Right now too.

“It’s not fun for me, you meanie!”

 

They laugh and softly kiss under the bright eyes of their guardian angel, the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshua was right, everything fixes itself under the moonlight :}c
> 
> and omg,,, thank you guys so much for waiting for my painfully long updates?? ngl i was so close to deleting the fic and never writing something ever again but here i am now, finishing this. i hope the ending isn't too boring :'3c and i sure hope you all enjoyed reading it!!
> 
> also i plan on writing the sequel for cherry cola bc i promised it so long ago,, i already started to write it but i have. no plot. i also have something else planned but it's a secret >:)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: gyuuumong


End file.
